


PINK!Rabbit!

by shiyakon



Series: 泰坦AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: Dick：這是我的男朋友。Jason：什麼時候決定的？這樣的故事
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 泰坦AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	PINK!Rabbit!

**Author's Note:**

> #上一篇的後續  
> #我只是想寫粉紅兔子裝  
> #Dickjay處於薛丁格的交往  
> #依然是平行的泰坦世界線

就在他們搬進泰坦塔大約一個多月後，Jason終於忍無可忍地丟下了手上的木棒，他不顧Gar和Rachel的反對衝出訓練室跑進監控室，在Dick一臉莫名其妙地回過頭時不滿的大聲開口：  
「我們到底什麼時候才有任務？！」  
「這裡不是高譚，Jason。」Dick不慌不忙地回。「沒有那麼多壞人能給你打。」  
「才怪！」Jason憤怒地衝上前，「一定是你故意不跟我們說！」他重重地哼了一聲後伸手要把Dick推開，但對方一個動作就抓住了Jason的手，在怒氣衝衝的第二任羅賓更生氣前Dick把對方抱進自己的懷裡，而原本還發著怒的Jason在這一瞬間便安靜了下來僵著身子不動。  
「聽著，Jason。」Dick用著自己聽起來最有耐心並且溫柔的語調在少年耳邊說道，「我知道你很想證明你自己有用，相信我，如果有任何你能幫得上忙的地方，我一定會告訴你，好嗎？」  
Jason安靜地點了點頭，Dick滿意地看著耳朵已經紅透的Jason後放開他，對方在他放手的下一秒就跟被嚇到的貓咪一樣頭也不回而且迅速地衝出監控室。而Gar和Rachel在看見剛剛氣沖沖地衝出去後又滿臉通紅地跑回來，二個人都給他一個關心的眼神，然而Jason只是撿起被丟在地上已久的木刀兇巴巴地開口：  
「看什麼看！還沒訓練完！」  
莫名其妙被兇的二名泰坦成員只是對看了一眼後聳聳肩。

二天後的晚上，Rachel和Gar看著一臉得意，已經穿好整套羅賓裝備的Jason走進了飯廳，只見現任羅賓對著他們兩個露出得意的笑，雙手叉腰的高聲宣布：  
「泰坦們，我們有事做了，快點換衣服！」  
Rachel和Gar又互看了一眼，最先開口的永遠是Gar，他怯怯地看向Jason：「呃，只有我們？」  
「Dick呢？」Rachel接著問，「Dick說過我們不能擅自行動。」  
Jason翻了一個白眼，「Dickie警局有案子去忙了，也就是說現在泰坦能夠行動的只有我們。」Jason朝兩個人丟出了手中的資料，「這個案子Dick追查一陣子了，今天晚上有機會可以逮到他們，但他現在去忙別的案子－－也就是說，只有我們能做到！」  
Rachel翻了翻手上的文件後越看眉頭蹙的越緊，最後她忍不住抬頭看向在旁邊似乎已經等得有點不耐煩的Jason開口：「兔女郎俱樂部－－ _ **少年限定的兔女郎俱樂部？**_ 」  
「嗯哼。」Jason一臉有什麼疑問嗎地回看Rachel。  
「呃、」Gar也面色凝重地跟著說了：「我想這應該不是我們能進去的地方？」  
Jason真是對眼前這兩位成員翻出了今晚第二次的白眼，他走上前跟一臉嚴肅地對著他們說，「聽著。這兩個人就是個戀童的該死的變態，而他們兩個已經追了一陣子了，今晚就是最好的行動時間－－ _我和Gar_ 負責潛入這個俱樂部。」  
「呃、」綠髮少年指了指自己和Jason，「我和你？」  
「不然還有誰？」Jason滿臉你是白癡嗎地看向Gar，「這兩個可是戀 _ **"男"**_ 童的變態。」  
「那我呢？」Rachel默默地舉起手看向Jason。  
「妳等我們的信號，」Jason回，「一等到我的信號就一起來抓人，這次我們要把這兩個該死的變態送到警察局門口！」羅賓自信滿滿地高聲宣布。Gar在聽見之後發現已經沒有辦法阻止Jason了，他只好可憐兮兮地看著Rachel希望她能投下反對票，但Rachel只給他一個加油的眼神。

「為什麼我非得選粉紅色的不可？」Jason不滿地看向手上拿著草綠色兔子裝的Gar，有些忿忿不平地哼了一口氣。  
「你認真在挑顏色？！」Gar可以說是震驚地瞪大了雙眼看向Jason，「你不覺得要穿這個－－」他拿著手上的服裝用力地在Jason眼前甩了甩，「你不覺得穿這種衣服比較羞恥嗎？！」  
他們手上拿的衣服完全就是給女性用的兔女郎裝，除了必備的兔子髮圈外，屁股的地方還十分完美的縫上了一個毛絨絨的小尾巴。而在Gar還在和心中的堅持奮鬥的時候，Jason已經把粉紅色的兔女郎裝穿到了身上，粉色的緊身衣完美的貼在經過訓練的少年身體上，而完全是女裝設計的衣服穿在少年身上，胯下的部分彷彿只有一塊小薄布遮著，Gar甚至沒有勇氣去看Jason的下半身。  
「為了抓變態有什麼好挑的。」Jason皺眉看著綠髮同伴，「你快點穿好，他們快到了。」  
發現跟著來到這裡的自己已經沒有任何轉圜餘地，Gar只好皺著臉默默地走到後面不情不願的換上兔女郎裝，一邊在心裡祈禱自己換上這身裝扮的模樣千萬、千萬不要被Rachel看到。  
就在Jason和Gar已經準備好（Gar還是十分扭捏，讓Jason忍不住踹了他一腳）、追查的犯人也進了特別的VIP房，而在其中一個人摸上Jason的屁股的同時，VIP的房間大門直接被用力甩了開來，霎時一群穿著制服的舊金山警察衝進這間小房間，舉著手槍將他們團團圍住，而跟在後面的Dick Grayson在看到房內二個泰坦成員穿著兔女郎裝的樣子後瞪大了眼。

***

在那之後，Gar和Jason（外加躲在外面當場被抓包的Rachel）都被帶回了泰坦塔。Dick分別和三人說教了快要二個小時的時間後，終於是讓Gar和Rachel回房間休息。而Jason則被Dick抓回了自己房間，他噘著嘴低著頭就是不看向滿臉怒火的Dick Grayson。  
「Jason。」Dick終於忍無可忍地開口，但他依然壓抑著怒火，用著自己覺得最和藹可親的語調說，「我已經說過了，如果需要你們的幫忙，我會告訴你。」  
「你才不會。」Jason哼了一聲，但依然沒有抬頭。  
「我們討論過這個問題很多次了，你不能老是拉著Gar和Rachel陪著你去做這種危險的事。」Dick重重嘆了口氣，「更何況今天那兩個犯人是個變態，你不知道你們會碰到什麼危險。」  
「但今天有機會抓住他們！」Jason不服氣地站起身對上Dick的眼睛，「就算你們沒有衝進來我也可以拿下那兩個變態！」  
「這就是你為什麼穿著那身打扮在那個房間裡的原因？」Dick想起那個場景，原本快要消下去的怒氣又升了上來，「你不能知道他們兩個是個變態還換上那種衣服！Jason！」  
聽了Dick的話，Jason有些困惑地開口：「所以你是在意我的打扮？但是那是必要的不是嗎？為了抓到那兩個變態。」  
Dick挑高了眉，「就算其中一個變態都要把手伸到你的屁股裡？」  
「他才沒有伸到我的屁股裡！」Jason高喊，「他只是把手放在我的屁股上！老天啊Dick Grayson，你就是想說這個？！這比那兩個變態重要嗎？！」  
「這當然重要！你就沒想過你男朋友看到這種畫面的心情嗎？！」  
「什－－」Jason生氣地又要開口，但他馬上發現自己好像聽見了什麼不得了的事情，他抬眼不解地看著異常生氣的Dick，「什麼？什麼男朋友？」  
看到Jason的反應，困惑的人反倒成為了Dick，他看著站在眼前一臉無知的繼任者：「呃、我？我們不是在交往？」  
「我們？」Jason忍不住拉高了音調，「有嗎？」  
老天，Jason是真的不知道。Dick無力的想。  
「我們－－我們上床了，而你覺得我們兩個不算什麼正式的……交往關係？」  
「呃、」Jason看著Dick有些受傷的表情後心虛地看向旁邊，「我以為、我以為我們只是、呃、炮友？」  
「炮友。」  
Jason深吸了一口氣才又看向Dick，「聽著，Dick。我－－呃、我喜歡你沒錯，但你不用因為我們上過床就跟我交往－－之類的。」他越說越小聲，最後連頭都垂了下去，「我知道你沒那麼喜歡我，所以－－」  
「你覺得我會跟不喜歡的人上床？還是一個任性又脾氣很大的男孩？」Dick看著站在自己眼前，原本驕傲自大、總是自信滿滿的繼任者現在低垂著頭的樣子，他想起了那天Jason垂著眼說自己知道沒有人會喜歡他的樣子。Dick覺得這才是Jason原本的樣子，一想到這裡，他覺得他內心最柔軟的一塊被硬扯了一下。他伸手抱住了Jason，「聽著，Jason，我不會和不喜歡的人上床。」  
「……所以？」Jason稍微退開了一點，看著Dick小心翼翼地開口。  
「所以，你該接受你有了一個男朋友。」Dick嘆了口氣，他給了Jason一個吻。「而且別再讓你的男朋友擔心。」  
Jason有些呆愣地盯著Dick一會，最後紅著一張臉點了點頭，看見Jason的反應，Dick滿意的又給了對方一個吻。

「所以就這樣？」  
「不，你還有處罰。」

FIN.

處罰就是…大家都知道的。


End file.
